


Alec meets the Sims

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dorks in Love, Fluffy, Gaming, Humor, M/M, Magnus loves him, alec is a dork, sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: As Alec's and Simon's friendship grows closer, Simon introduces Alec to many new things - one of them being the Mundane gaming. One of the games catches Alec's attention in particular; a game called the Sims. After Simon tells him that you can make literally anyone and make them do anything you want in the game, Alec is sold... and thus begins his adventures with the game in which he makes himself and his boyfriend... xD
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	Alec meets the Sims

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Msmalac105](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmalac105/gifts).

> Gifting this to the lovely Msmalac105 for her birthday. It's a bit of an early present, but I got really excited. I hope you like it and I wanna wish you the biggest and warmest bday, I hope all of your hidden wishes come true, that you have a yummy cake and that you have a great day on the 10th. Thank you so much for supporting my works! It truly means a lot and I'm hope you'll like this XD. It's silly, it's cute... it's MALEC ;)
> 
> PS: all of what happens is based on my game play with my Malec sims xD

As Alec was spending more time with Simon as of late, he was slowly beginning to get into Mundane culture and understand it a little bit more. There were a few things that he was really starting to like, the two main being: TV shows _ and _ computer games. Now, Alexander himself wasn’t a big gamer himself, but there were a few of them that captured his attention as Simon would talk about them - the main one being _ The Sims. _ Now, at first it sounded _ really _ boring when Simon was explaining it to him; that it was a game, simulation of your everyday life and Alec would almost laugh at it, because who the hell would want to play such a stupid game? You would get to be some sort of a God that would control the life of these people? Boring and stupid, if one asked Alec _ at first. _But then Simon mentioned that you could make these Sims do basically anything, that you could make anyone (even yourself) in the game and Alec was intrigued - what if he made himself and Magnus in the game? Now that interested him a lot!

So, there he was - home alone at Magnus’ loft, bringing his laptop from the Institute so that he could play the game. Magnus was out with friends and he was going to be absent for hours, which meant that Alec would get lonely and bored, so the game would be a perfect way to pass the time. Not that he knew what he was doing, but after Simon lent the game to him, he hurried off home, where he somehow managed to install the game all by himself - he was quite proud of that, because it was an achievement that he managed to do for the very first time. But basically all he did was click a bunch of stuff and then wait for like forever, but the game was finally loaded and Alec rubbed his palms together - _ the game was going to be finally on _ and he couldn’t wait to see what sorts of things he could make himself (and Magnus!) do in the game. 

  
  


“Tutorial?” asked Alec and scoffed. “As if I need one, no thank you,” he said, feeling quite confident and he clicked skip the tutorial mode. Just who did the game think that he was, tutorials were for losers and he wasn’t about that. Instead, he dived straight into the game - the first task was already waiting for him and that was creating the characters…. the Sims that he would be playing with and he then hummed, tapping his lips with his mouth as he kept clicking and scrolling around - oh, the possibilities were quite endless and he could already see a few things that he liked, mainly about outfits, that would be right for Magnus. “Okay, so how do I do this?” asked Alec and then started playing around with the options in the menu.

The first thing that he got over with was what he considered being the boring part - and that was creating himself. He didn’t really bother with it, in a span of five minutes, he managed to make himself as the Sim and he was gazing upon himself. “Yeah, that should do it, good enough,” said Alec and then clicked on the bottom of the screen and thus added another Sim, which he was going to later turn into Magnus. “And now the real fun begins,” he said and chuckled, cracking his fingers and he then nodded. “Gotta make my man _ perfect _,” said Alec and then finally went to work - started creating Magnus. 

Unlike when he was creating himself, he made sure that all of the details were perfect on Magnus. His nose, his cheeks, his lips, his eyes, his hair… _ everything _ and when he came to the makeup section, he spent a good fifteen minutes on which look to pick out for Magnus. None of the looks really spoke to him, but in the end he managed to go for the eyeliner - it was simple, but the only one that he liked. Tch, the game should really expand the selections if he was being honest and then he smiled, because he finally got to dress up Magnus. _ Oh, that was fun _ and as he switched in between the looks, Magnus suddenly popped up topless and he grinned. “Oh, now we’re talking, I think I know why Simon likes this game so much,” said Alec as he continued drooling over the Sim version of Magnus. Though the real thing couldn’t even begin to compare but, it was still a nice view nonetheless. 

All in all, he spent a good _ hour _ trying to recreate the perfection called Magnus and in the end he had to face that there was no way he could make someone that good looking, but he was satisfied enough. And then the game play could finally begin, Alec excitedly looking around because then he got to pick them out a house to live in. “Oh, that’s a lovely neighbourhood, we should live in this house,” said Alec, but when he clicked on it, his eyes darkened - he didn’t have enough money for it and he grumbled. “What sort of fuckery is this?!” whined Alec and was faced with the harsh reality - there were only _ two _ houses he could move in and he was officially done because as he bought it, he realised that he and Magnus had only about 500 dollars left in their funds. “How are we supposed to pay the bills?”

Alec was stressed already and he shook his head - this game was too much like the real life - he didn’t want to be worrying about paying bills or going to work. All he wanted was to see himself and Magnus smooch and go out on dates - was this really too much to ask for? “There has to be a way for us to get more money, what do you think, Magnus?” asked Alec, talking to his Sim boyfriend, who was now reading a book. “Yes, you read, my love. Alec, we have to figure this out,” said Alec and then travelled to himself and shook his head - this was annoying. 

But he managed to figure it out soon enough - he went searching online and found something called a _money_ _cheat_ and his eyes lit up - yes, that was more like it! “Magnus, I’ll make us filthy rich, yes!” he said and typed in the cheat a few times until he was satisfied. “Okay, maybe I went a bit overboard, but I just wanna take care of us,” he said. “Think of the future when we get married and have kids,” he carried on and with a bit of a struggle managed to move himself and Magnus into the house that he desired for before. _Now, the game could finally begin properly_ and Alec huffed. That was a lot of work, but he was happy. The new place was stylish and pretty. “It’s what you deserve, Magnus,” sighed Alec happily and followed Magnus Sim into the living room. Magnus then sat down and started watching TV.

The Sim giggled every now and then as he watched the TV and Alec couldn’t tear his eyes away from Magnus. “He’s so fucking adorable,” said Alec and then shook his head. “Okay, how to make us smooch? Simon did say that I can make you two do anything so,” said Alec and grinned. Alec switched over to his Sim and then clicked on Magnus, trying to make them have a conversation. “Okay, how do I tell him that he’s the love of my life and that he’s more precious than baby kittens?” asked Alec, but there was no such interaction available and he was highly disappointed. “Okay, _ fine _ , I guess I’ll only flirt with him so far,” said Alec and then smiled, watching the screen closely and his jaw _ dropped _ when he saw that somehow his Sim made Magnus uncomfortable as Magnus’ mood switched over to embarrassed and Alec let out a gasp. “You fool, you were supposed to take it easy!” said Alec and wanted to smack Sim Alec across the forehead. 

“Where are you going now?!” asked Alec and narrowed his eyes, following Alec, who was now hiding in the bed and he nodded. “That’s right, _ hide, _ it’s what you deserve for making Magnus uncomfortable, asshole,” grumbled Alec and shook his head, quickly checking up on Magnus, who was now having a pep talk with himself in the mirror and Alec felt horrible. “Magnus, I’m sorry. Let’s… let’s make you use the computer a little bit to forget about the worries, hmm?” asked Alec and then nodded. “You go do that, but _ you _,” grumbled Alec and narrowed his eyes when he saw that Sim Alec managed to make his way to Magnus again. “Apologise,” he said and then crossed his arms. “No?! Okay, then let’s compliment Magnus and let’s not be a creep, Alec!” said Alec and then watched carefully the Sims interacting and it seemed to be going great. “Much better!”

* * *

“Magnus is hungry!” shrieked Alec when he finally discovered that the Sims had needs. “Oh, look he’s in the red, we need to cook something. Okay, Alec, don’t fuck this up. Let’s grill something,” said Alec happily after discovering that he and Magnus owned a grill in the game! They were so fancy and he liked that! “Oh, you’re hungry too? Well, okay, make food for both then,” said Alec and then clicked on the grill and sent Alec off to cooking and then he nodded, looking over to Magnus, who was _ painting _. Oh, yes, Magnus was a painter! He had many talents, really! And Alec then smiled - he was so adorable no matter what. Somehow, he managed to boost up their relationship level and they were now flirting every now and then. It was kind of adorable. 

Just as Alec was gazing upon Magnus he heard someone screaming - it was Alec in the game and he rolled his eyes. “What did you do now?” whined Alec and then moved the camera view over to Alec. His jaw _ dropped _ because somehow his Sim managed to set the Grill on fire and instead of putting the fire out, he was just there… waving his arms around and was screaming for help. “Oh, my God I can’t even cook in the game. Fuck my life,” whined Alec and then shuddered. “Okay, but put out the fucking flame!” ordered Alec, trying to make his Sim do it, but he wouldn’t budge. He just stood there and screamed like a crazy person and Alec face-palmed himself.

Then there came Magnus as well, to inspect the situation. “No, no, Magnus stay back, it’s dangerous and-” started Alec but then watched how Magnus pulled a fire extinguisher out of thin air and started putting out a fire. So, Magnus was being calm while Alec was still flailing his arms around and Alec was embarrassed - the second hand embarrassment was real. “You are useless,” whined Alec and shook his head. “Magnus saves the day, ah… I love him so much,” said Alec as he got heart eyed again and then snapped back to reality - he still needed to cook them a dinner to make up to Magnus. That time, he somehow managed to prepare them a dinner without setting another fire and he smiled. “There, eat up, Magnus,” said Alec happily. “Oh, no, no, Alec will clean it up, you go take a relaxing shower,” said Alec and then nodded.

_ Magnus taking a shower? _ Alec perked up and then grinned - oh, he could take a peak! Alec pressed his lips together and then followed Magnus into the bathroom. With his mind in complete gutter, Alec expected to see things, but his hopes were crushed when he saw… a big censor bar and he blinked a few times. “A fucking censor bar?! Oh, my God, are you fucking serious?! This game _ sucks, _” said Alec as he felt betrayed. How dared they censor out Magnus like that?! Pissed off, Alec continued sulking for another ten minutes.

* * *

Alec’s back was hurting, his eyes feeling sore, but it was two hours later and he was still playing the game. Magnus was seemingly playing hard to get, but finally, he managed to break through to him and he was happier than ever. Alec took great care of his Magnus Sim, he was in a happy mood as was currently munching on breakfast. On the other hand, the Alec Sim was complaining again and Alec rolled his eyes. ‘’Ugh, what do you want again? You just ate before,’’ said Alec and scowled at the whiny version of himself and then started rubbing his temples. ‘’Look, Alec, we have to do this now - it’s now or never, got it?’’ asked Alec. ‘’Ask Magnus out on a date and then have our first kiss,’’ said Alec happily. He tried them kissing before, but Magnus shoved him away in the game! ‘’He’s playing hard to get, but we like the challenge,’’ said Alec and then waggled his eyebrows.

‘’Ask on a date,’’ said Alec and was then on the edge as he waited, hoping Magnus would say _ yes. _ And much to his luck - he did. Alec’s heart melted and he quickly chose the location for their date - the park. Magnus loved the outdoors, so this was going to be perfect. Though, what Alec didn’t expect was to get a bunch of tasks to complete to make the date _ successful _ and as soon as he read out what he had to do, he already felt stressed. ‘’Fuck, this is harder than real life,’’ said Alec and shook his head. ‘’I mean - _ tell a flirtatious joke _, what is this?’’ asked Alec and shook his head. ‘’Hmm, I’ll make Magnus do that, yes,’’ said Alec and then rubbed the back of his neck. 

But he soon realised that he was worrying way too much - the date was going on smoothly and Sim Magnus was having fun! He was feeling _ extra flirty _ and Alec was in awe. He made this - made Magnus happy. Feeling confident, after cracking another joke, Alec decided to initiate the _ first kiss _ and he was on the edge of his seat, close to the screen and his heart melted when Magnus accepted the kiss, lips touching for a brief second and Alec sighed happily. Then out of nowhere, Sim Magnus kissed Sim Alec’s cheek and Alec’s heart melted. ‘’Oh my God, we’re so freaking adorable… carass cheek… oh, fuck, yes,’’ said Alec and initiated that action, his Sim gently running his hand against Magnus’ cheek and then Magnus placed his hand over Alec’s. Alec was in _ heaven _. ‘’Now tell him you love him and make him your husband,’’ said Alec, but saw that they weren’t even official boyfriend yet and he quickly changed that. 

_ Magnus Bane became boyfriends with Alec Lightwood. _

‘’Oh, fuck yes,’’ said Alec and then rubbed his palms together. ‘’So, how do we finally get it on?’’ asked Alec and then started clicking around. He found something called the _ woohoo _ and he narrowed his eyes. ‘’Is that it?’’ he asked and then grinned - oh, he was trying it out as soon as the first date was a success. And it was! Somehow his Sim managed not to mess things up and Alec was feeling content with himself as the Sims returned back home and Alec then grinned. ‘’So, should we just do _ it _ , then? I didn’t spend two hours for nothing,’’ said Alec - he was invested and he then clicked on the bed, putting the _ woohoo _ in action.

‘’Yes, go get it,’’ said Alec, cheering his Sim on and he watched how the Sims kissed and then made their way to the bed. A grin was spread upon Alec’s lips and he was watching really closely now - they got on the bed, climbed under the covers and then… _ nothing. _ Apparently they were doing the deed completely under the covers, just little hearts flying above the bed, their giggles being heard and Alec groaned - _ ugh, the game was too PG for him _ . But still, he smiled as he saw Magnus curling up to him after the _ woohoo _ and suddenly he wasn’t bothered anymore.

‘’I’m in love.’’

* * *

‘’Alexander, I’m home,’’ said Magnus as he finally portalled back home. He was having a lot of fun with his friends, but he was much happier now that he was back home. He smiled when he found Alexander in the living room, hunched over his laptop and he cocked his head to the side - Alec didn’t even notice him. ‘’Darling, I’m home and I really missed you,’’ he tried again and waltzed over to the couch. Alec narrowed his eyes.

‘’Shh, I’m about to propose, don’t interrupt,’’ said Alec as he didn’t really get that Magnus was back home - he was too immersed into the game. Magnus narrowed his eyes and hurried over to Alexander - _ he was about to propose to who now?! _ Maagnus crept from behind and saw that Alexander was with a computer game, jaw dropping when he saw that there was a miniature version of him and Alexander. Alec was holding in a deep breath as he watched Sim Alec getting down on one knee and then he opened up the ring box - Sim Magnus looked happy and then he said something that would sound like a _ yes _ . Sim Alec got up and then they kissed - and Alec let out a happy cheer. ‘’Oh, my God… he said, yes, Magnus, he said yes!’’ said Alec and then his eyes widened when he saw that there was _ real _ Magnus next to him - he was back already?! Then he looked at the clock and saw that he spent last three and a half hours playing the game. Oh! Fuck! 

‘’Alexander, is that us?’’ asked Magnus and a little grin spread across his face. Alec started sweating - oh, he would have to explain a lot to Magnus. ‘’Oh, you’re so adorable, look at your tiny shoes and tiny clothes,’’ said Magnus and then feasted his eyes upon himself. ‘’Oh, I look good too,’’ said Magnus and Alec was tempted to turn off the computer, but he didn’t save it yet and he couldn’t just quit like that - _ Magnus had just said yes! They were engaged! _‘’This is hilarious, what’s all of this?’’ asked Magnus and Alec flushed.

‘’It’s a game.’’

‘’No, duh, but what do you do?’’ asked Magnus. ‘’You just play as us?’’

‘’Um, basically… _ yes _?’’ asked Alec and Magnus started laughing - Alexander was adorable. He then looked at the screen and noticed the bed. 

‘’_ Oh, _’’ said Magnus. ‘’I think I know why you like it so much,’’ he said and Alec arched a brow. ‘’Can you, like, make us do stuff?’’ asked Magnus and Alec sighed sadly.

‘’Yes, but it’s all censored,’’ whined Alec and Magnus started laughing out loud.

‘’I knew it! Is this why you played - to see us getting it on?’’ asked Magnus and shook his head. Alexander was indeed too adorable and Alec only shook his head, but the flush on his cheeks betrayed him. 

‘’Yes, _ maybe _, at first, but it’s so much more than that,’’ said Alec and shook his head. ‘’Look how cute is this!’’ said Alec and then made Magnus kiss his cheek in the game. Magnus grinned and then kissed Alexander’s cheek for real.

‘’You mean like this?’’ asked Magnus and winked.

‘’Yes,’’ stuttered Alec. The real thing was way better! ‘’O-oh, and _ this _,’’ said Alec, making his Sim caress Magnus’ cheek and he then glanced at Magnus, caressing his cheek for real, leaning in and then he pressed his lips on top of Magnus’. The warlock hummed in approval and then glanced back at the screen. 

‘’Aww, you’re giving me a massage!’’

‘’Yes, you had a long day at work,’’ said Alec and Magnus arched a brow.

‘’Oh? And what is that I do?’’

‘’You’re a detective,’’ said Alec and almost drooled. 

‘’You’re adorable. And you?’’

‘’Oh, a chef!’’ said Alec and Magnus bursted into loud laughter. ‘’Oh, don’t laugh - I’m pretty good at it in the game. I mean at first I almost burned down the whole house, but I trained well,’’ said Alec and then proudly smiled. ‘’I am level 8 in cooking skill,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded - he didn’t know what that meant, but it sounded… _ important. _

‘’So, you said you proposed?’’

‘’And you said yes!’’ said Alec, pointing to the screen. Magnus was intrigued - they should plan a wedding. You could do that, right?! It had to be an option.

‘’Oh! Oh! Can we plan a wedding?’’ asked Magnus.

‘’I think so! Though we can just elope at home, just the two of-’’

‘’Fuck, no, I want a big and glamours wedding,’’ said Magnus and Alec was taken back by the sudden interest of Magnus in the game. Alec grinned and scooted to the side, allowing Magnus to come closer.

‘’Let’s do that then? Shall you help me?’’

‘’Oh, yes,’’ Magnus as he was completely into it already. So, the gaming continued for a few more hours and Magnus was a fan indeed! 

* * *

A little extra, my Sim Malec, wanna show them off, they're adorable <3

**Author's Note:**

> wait till they discover the mods XD XD XD  
The possibilities shall be endless ;)  
Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Leave a comment if you did :)  
It's silly but well xD


End file.
